To Be a Princess
by fryingpanninja107
Summary: Rapunzel has a little trouble adjusting to the life of a princess and everything it includes.


**I am back again! I haven't put anything up for a very long time but I have good news! (To me if not to you also) I think my writers block is almost over and make sure to read the end author note. **

**So… I was listening to a song and eating a red velvet cupcake with white icing (like you care lol) and came up with this. Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own tangled but I do own my own little crafts I decorate with the sun symbol if they count, which they probably don't.**

Rapunzel was happy she was home and everything, it was just the princess stuff was really overwhelming. There was a lot to it and she had a really hard time remembering everything even though she was in princess lessons almost all day. Maybe it had to do with the fact she was always daydreaming. Whatever it was, she still shouldn't get all the information in her head.

When she had first been taken to her room, she was amazed. She still was. It was huge. Everything about it was. There were a ton of dresses that were to fancy for her, there was a big desk, two doors, and all kinds of other things. She had no trouble saying she had never seen anything like it before. There was even a balcony attached to her room.

Even though she loved being home where she was supposed to be, she couldn't really stand most of the things she was supposed to do as a princess. One of the most annoying things: shoes. She hated them, and there were a thousand pairs of them stored in her room, and she didn't wear them. Or she didn't like to anyway. She wore them to lessons, because she was told to by her tutors. She hated shoes. She couldn't stand them, they were uncomfortable, and the heels made her feel too tall. Even if the heels were small, she still didn't feel right. Eugene knew she hated shoes too, apparently, because when she was on her way to her princess lessons, she passed him.

"Shoes?" he asked.

She only had one way to answer. "Shoes." she had said with distaste.

She didn't know what the point of shoes was either, she never did and she didn't care if she ever would.

And there were also the part where whenever she got confused at something, it was explained again by her tutors like it was as easy as tying a knot. She was expected to have perfect posture, never make any noise, not to speak unless spoken to, and always look her best. Really, it was like her work was never done and trying to remember everything was hard. It was tiring to be a princess, is what she had learned. She was supposed to be smart, which she was, so at least she had mastered something. Also never to be at a lost for words, not to mumble either, which was like being reminded by Gothel all over again that,

"You know how I feel about the mumbling. It's very annoying."

And it didn't make her feel any better.

There was so much to the list of it, she had to write it down so she could see it, since she couldn't remember it.

Also she wasn't good at the 'always be prepared' part.

The time, place and way for everything confused her.

And of course she had to tell someone, and she told the one person she could tell anything to, Eugene. Of course, he was always there with something to reassure her. So the first chance she got when they were alone, she just said it, and honestly, it was like letting out a huge breath.

"I know I'm supposed to 'be a princess' and everything, but… it's hard! There's so much to remember I've had to write it all down. Like a princess handbook." she said.

He laughed. "Princess handbook. Well you wrote it all down, so you have something to go to right?"

"I wrote down what I heard. There's probably more to it, since I can never pay attention the whole time in lessons."

"You have something. It can't be that bad."

"It is."

"Have someone help you other than the tutors then. Because I'm sure the frog could help you."

"He can't come to my classes. I'm out of luck." she sighed.

"You'll get it. It takes getting used to. You'll have it all mastered in no time."

"I have the being smart thing mastered."

"You're forgetting something."

"No, that's all I got."

"You have the being beautiful part mastered."

She laughed, "Well then I have 2 things perfected."

"Work your way through the list. You'll get everything down."

"There's one thing I'll never understand though, Eugene."

"What?"

"Shoes."

They both laughed at that.

"Well then forget about trying to understand shoes."

"I have."

"Blondie, you are the most beautiful, talented, original, and adventurous princess ever." he said, kissing the top of her head.

**couldn't figure out a better way to end it. **

**I really just didn't think Rapunzel would get all the princess stuff, (who would actually) but I just think since she was trapped in a tower for 18 years it would be especially hard for her so I wrote this. I have no idea what you think of it, so if you want me to know, and I want to know, review! it's the little button at the bottom of the page after I'm done ranting. don't hesitate to click it, please. **

**Anyways, I wanted to let you know I am going to try and write about how Rapunzel and eugene get back to Corona so New Adventure will continue, but I have no idea when it will be updated. I'm going to try and think of some ideas but I am going to try and write about it.**

**Anyway, review? It makes my day when I check my email every day. ****J **


End file.
